


For so long I had a plan

by Kisa89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sex, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa89/pseuds/Kisa89
Summary: - Stucky -“Avevo un'idea quella sera... un piano, diciamo...”Così immagino la loro Prima volta. Enjoy it!





	For so long I had a plan

**_**Per aggiornamenti sulle mie FF, seguitemi su Instagram** _ **

**_**kisa_undying_silver5** _ **

#  **For so long I had a plan**

“Come ti senti?” domanda Steve appena si rende conto della presenza alle proprie spalle.  
Un brivido scuote il corpo di Bucky, dopo cinque minuti buoni fermo in quella posizione, pensava sul serio che l'altro non si sarebbe mai accorto di lui; del resto gli era stato impossibile evitarlo, vederlo lì è l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato, ancora non gli è esattamente chiaro cosa sia successo.  
Bucky lo raggiunge e gli si accomoda accanto, sul limite di ciò che resta di un prato inaridito dalle privazioni di un inverno poco clemente “Cosa disegni?” chiede vedendo che in mano tiene un blocco di fogli bianchi e la matita.  
Steve posa tutto a terra e alza le spalle “In realtà niente, non sono ispirato” ammette.  
“In effetti il paesaggio non è dei migliori” commenta l'amico guardandosi attorno: alle loro spalle pochi soldati si aggirano tra le tende del campo, mentre tutt'intorno il paesaggio è secco e brullo, ma Bucky non può non pensare a quanto quel prato sarebbe rigoglioso e colorato in una stagione diversa da quella; sarebbe stato bello restare steso in mezzo al verde, sotto il calore di un sole primaverile e guardare Steve concentrato a tracciare linee sul suo amato blocchetto, avrebbe piegato le labbra in quella smorfia che sempre faceva quando era interamente focalizzato su qualcosa ed il sole avrebbe dato alle sue iridi celesti una venatura di verde che Bucky conosce meglio di qualunque altra cosa.  
“Buck?” lo chiama Steve, vedendolo perso in un qualche pensiero lontano “Non mi hai ancora risposto, ti senti bene?”  
“Sto bene” si affretta a rispondere e soprattutto a distogliere lo sguardo, che stupido, lo sta fissando troppo “Sono solo un po' sottosopra, insomma... Chi cavolo si sarebbe mai aspettato che saresti comparso in quella base, da solo, per salvarci?” Bucky aggrotta le ciglia “Mi devi un attimo di tempo per concepire cosa sia successo..”  
Steve ride appena, ma il suo amico non scherza.  
“Non saresti dovuto venire, Steve... Hai rischiato troppo per noi” il Sergente è serio, lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani.  
Per Steve quel discorso non ha senso “Sono venuto per te Buck! Certo, volevo riuscire a salvare tutti quanti, ma sono venuto per te e avrei battuto ogni millimetro di quella base per trovarti e portarti via”  
“Potevo essere morto” Bucky nasconde ad arte la stilettata al cuore provocata dalle parole dell'altro, è fin troppo abituato a farlo ogni volta che la voce del suo amico si trasforma nel miele che spezza il suo cuore.  
“Sapevo che non lo eri, me lo sentivo” Steve cerca i suoi occhi, ma quando li trova è costretto a guardare altrove.  
“Cavolo, sei proprio un idiota! Nonostante tutto quello che ti ho detto, alla fine ci sei riuscito davvero a venire qui! E' assurdo, non dovresti essere qui...” il viso del Sergente si fa severo, non vuole certo rimproverarlo, è solo preoccupato: fintanto che Steve se ne fosse rimasto a casa a Brooklyn, sarebbe stato al sicuro e lui tranquillo, ma le cose erano diverse ora “E' pericoloso...”  
Il Capitano sospira silenzioso, Bucky era sempre stato così, non gliene avrebbe mai fatto una colpa, era apprensivo ed estremamente protettivo nei suoi confronti, come se si sentisse in qualche modo responsabile per lui “Sei gentile a preoccuparti, Buck! Ma lo sai bene che venire qui era tutto quello che volevo e onestamente è pericoloso per me quanto lo è per te, e non voglio restare con le mani in mano mentre tu rischi la vita per-”  
“Ho avuto paura” il tono flebile della voce di Bucky è una confessione a cuore aperto che blocca le parole in fondo alla gola dell'amico lasciandolo congelato, incapace di dire altro.  
“Non è che non lo avessi messo in conto, una vota partito sapevo che c'era la possibilità che non ce l'avrei fatta, ma... Ho sempre pensato che sarei tornato a casa alla fine” tira le labbra e poggia gli avambracci alle ginocchia, per un momento i suoi occhi chiari vagano solitari su quel paesaggio morto, come a cercare le parole giuste da dire o il coraggio per dirle.  
“Quando siamo stati presi, ho pensato che sarebbe stata la fine, che nessuno di noi si sarebbe salvato e poi c'è stato un momento, mentre ero solo in quel laboratorio... un momento in cui ho capito che sarei morto e ho realizzato che non sarei tornato a casa e che.... che non ti avrei rivisto mai più..” la sua voce si assottiglia e per qualche istante diventa silenzio “Ho avuto paura... Pensare che non ti avrei più rivisto è stato...” non può continuare, all'improvviso l'aria gli manca nei polmoni e lo lascia sopraffatto.  
Per Steve è difficile restare fermo, sente forte il desiderio di toccarlo, di stringergli una spalla o di abbracciarlo, ma per qualche ragione l'idea di farlo lo mette in imbarazzo e lo costringe a stare immobile, in attesa di qualcos'altro.  
“Sei sempre stato tu quello coraggioso tra di noi, quello _forte_...” Bucky si guarda furtivamente intorno “Io non sono forte, non senza di te... e se fossi stato coraggioso, in quel laboratorio non mi sarei sentito pentito di non aver fatto quello che avrei dovuto e che mi ero ripromesso di fare”  
Il Sergente parla a voce bassa, come se temesse e non cerca mai gli occhi dell'altro, non potrebbe, si sta scoprendo troppo.  
“Buck, che stai dicendo?” Steve tenta di arrivare a capire quel discorso confuso, ma senza successo, gli serve una spiegazione migliore di quella, una che chiarisca perché si sia appena creata quella strana situazione tra loro che lo fa sentire in qualche modo a disagio.  
“Steve, possiamo parlare un attimo? … n-non qui però” Bucky lo guarda all'improvviso e balena una rapida occhiata dietro di loro, dove alcuni soldati passeggiano chiacchierando, non è la prima volta che lo fa e al suo amico non è sfuggito.  
I due si alzano ed è il Capitano il primo ad entrare nella tenda poco distante, seguito dall'altro che non riesce ad evitare di controllare di nuovo che nessuno li veda chiudersi dentro in modo sospetto.  
Steve incrocia le braccia al petto e strizza le ciglia in attesa di sapere di cosa il suo migliore amico abbia così bisogno di parlargli da sembrare spaventato: lo vede temporeggiare, è chiaramente nervoso, raramente lo ha visto così agitato, si morde il labbro e finalmente si accomoda sul bordo della branda, le gambe divaricate, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sospira e fissa gli occhi nei suoi.  
“Ricordi la sera prima che partissi?” chiede poi e l'altro annuisce sempre più confuso, è ovvio che la ricorda!  
“Sì, certo...”  
“Avevo un'idea quella sera... un _piano_ , diciamo...” spiega “Volevo passare la serata con te, perché era la mia ultima sera e non l'avrei mai passata con nessun altro! Non lo so cosa mi sia preso, non avrei dovuto invitare quelle due ragazze, non so perché l'ho fatto, non mi importava niente di loro... Volevo che fossimo solo io e te, Pal” stringe le labbra con espressione affranta, come si sentisse colpevole di qualcosa.  
Quelle parole provocano un fremito nel cuore di Steve, tuttavia il punto gli sfugge ancora: Bucky sta cercando di dirgli qualcosa, ma perseguita a girarci intorno confondendolo, così gli si siede accanto e prova ad incoraggiarlo “Hai detto che avevi un _piano_ , che significa?”  
Il Sergente cerca di raccogliere il coraggio di cui ha bisogno per non mandare tutto all'aria di nuovo, è troppo tardi ormai per tirarsi indietro “C'era qualcosa che volevo fare, qualcosa che desideravo fare da tanto, _tanto_ tempo, ma che alla fine non ho fatto nemmeno quella volta, anche se avevo giurato a me stesso che non sarei partito senza esserci riuscito. Una volta partito, mi sono detto che non c'era stata l'occasione che avrei voluto, dato che tu mi hai letteralmente abbandonato e non siamo potuti tornare a casa insieme, mi sono detto che ne avrei avuto il tempo una volta tornato...” le sue dita scorrono tra i capelli disordinati in un gesto nervoso “Però poi, mentre ero solo in quella prigione, ho realizzato che non avrei più avuto tempo, che per colpa di una stupida paura avevo buttato via l'ultima occasione della mia vita. Ho capito che sarei morto e tu non avresti mai saputo... Sono andato nel panico, ho pregato di poterti vedere ancora una volta, solo una, anche solo un minuto per poterti dire addio e per poter essere sincero con te...”  
Gli occhi di Bucky si incastrano nei suoi e Steve non può distogliere i propri da quell'espressione dolce e triste che, nonostante tutto quel discorso, non riesce ad afferrare “Che stai cercando di dirmi, Buck?” chiede ancora una volta, il cuore gli pulsa rapido nel petto, confondendolo ancora di più e vorrebbe parlare, ma la voce del suo amico lo blocca.  
“Steve...”  
Solo un sussurro lieve, appena percepibile, eppure così carico di affetto e bisogno, una semplice invocazione, mentre il suo cuore scalpita frenetico; Bucky si protende appena verso il suo più caro amico di tutta una vita e posa timidamente le proprie labbra sulle sue, in un bacio casto, appena sfiorato.  
Per Steve è un fulmine attraverso il cielo notturno, impietrito, incapace di fare una cosa qualunque, le sue pulsazioni così forti da sentirle nelle orecchie, gli occhi sbarrati e nella testa un milione di domande intrecciate tra loro; che è successo? Si è addormentato e sta sognando? E' stato colpito violentemente alla testa? Per un effetto collaterale del siero, è impazzito del tutto con conseguenti allucinazioni?  
Deve essere per forza una di queste tre possibilità, se non peggio, altrimenti non sarebbe assolutamente una cosa plausibile nella realtà!  
James Buchanan Barnes era probabilmente l'uomo più bello, affascinante ed interessante di tutta Brooklyn, di tutta New York, per non dire di più, almeno per Steve, bastava uno di quei suoi incantevoli sorrisi per conquistare qualunque ragazza, avrebbe potuto avere tutte le donne che voleva; Bucky era la persona migliore al mondo, la più intelligente, buona, speciale e preziosa... e lo stava _baciando!_  
E' un contatto breve, non più di quattro, cinque secondi al massimo, dopo i quali Bucky torna ad abbassare il viso, il suo sguardo ovunque tranne che sul suo amico, che rimane immobile, come di ghiaccio: ha probabilmente appena rovinato tutto, una vita di rapporto e amicizia spazzato via solo perché sentiva che il rimpianto lo avrebbe ucciso; è sicuro che Steve non si sarebbe arrabbiato, non è nella sua indole, ma sarebbe di certo stato contrariato da quella sua uscita improvvisa e del tutto inopportuna, per non dire pericolosa.  
“Scusa...” è tutto ciò che riesce a dire.  
Il silenzio piomba su di loro come un requiem mentre la sera inizia a calare e all'interno della tenda le ombre si fanno sempre più dense; nonostante il tempo passi, sembra sul serio che Steve sia impietrito, continua a non reagire, immobile, probabilmente sconvolto e a ragione, baciarlo è stata una follia, un'insensatezza, ma almeno, una volta respinto, si sarebbe dovuto mettere il cuore in pace, un cuore in frantumi che non si sarebbe mai più ripreso.  
“Mi stai uccidendo, Punk... Dì qualcosa! Qualunque cosa!” Bucky è costretto a parlare, quella situazione è troppo snervante, presagio di un colpo diretto sparato al suo petto, un'esecuzione che continua a non arrivare e lo tiene in sospeso.  
“Sei veramente un cretino, Buck!” Steve scuote un paio di volte il capo e si sfiora le labbra con il pollice in un gesto incondizionato “Come cavolo potevo immaginarlo? Se lo avessi saputo, quella sera sarei tornato subito a casa con te!”  
La sua voce vibra nell'aria e questa volta è il turno del Sergente Barnes di perdere un battito o due, insieme alla capacità di parola.  
Steve gli chiude il viso tra le mani e si avvicina a lui, così tanto da sentirne sulle labbra il respiro accelerato, occhi negli occhi, indugiano entrambi frenati dalla paura di qualcosa che sentono proibito; le dita del Capitano seguono incerte le linee marcate del suo viso, come le scoprisse davvero per la prima volta, ma non azzarda ad avvicinarsi oltre, vittima innocente della propria inesperienza. Bucky gli carezza il naso con la punta del proprio, avvicinando le labbra alle sue fino ad avvertirne il calore, incoraggiandolo, come un gatto che richiede per sé tutte le attenzioni e finalmente, Steve trova in sé il coraggio ed imprigiona la sua bocca nella propria in un bacio che fa tremare entrambi.  
E' umido e caldo, inaspettato, le labbra di Bucky sono delicate come il sole di Marzo, timide quanto le proprie, il suo profumo famigliare è così vicino che gli tremano le mani; non ha alcuna idea di cosa stia facendo e ancora meno di come dovrebbe farlo, Steve lo tiene così vicino fino a quando non riesce più a respirare, ma non è solo il bacio, l'agitazione gli ruba ossigeno, lo fa sentire impacciato e goffo, lo fa vergognare di qualcosa che in realtà non sa fare affatto.  
Boccheggia stravolto quando lo lascia andare, in un battere di ciglia è tornato quel ragazzino rachitico e cagionevole che finiva per sentirsi inadeguato sempre e vorrebbe sotterrasi perché non è mai stato tanto in imbarazzo in tutta la vita; spaventato, come se fosse un sacrilegio anche solo continuare a sfiorare il suo viso, è costretto ad allontanarsi, ma il dolore per quel distacco scortica la pelle di Bucky come una lama.  
“Steve.. Stai tranquillo” la sua voce è una carezza leggera che allevia le pene del Capitano e riesce a farlo respirare di nuovo, non c'è bisogno di spiegazioni, non tra loro.  
“Mi dispiace, scusa Buck... E' che questo è-”  
“Lo so!” Bucky non riesce a trattenere del tutto il piccolo sorriso che gli arriccia le labbra, conosce perfettamente la ragione di quel disagio, sa perché il suo migliore amico è così esageratamente nervoso da annaspare “Sono felice che lo hai dato a me”  
“Non scherzare!” lo rimprovera Steve e sospira avvilito “Io non credo di essere...” un altro sospiro gli frena sulle labbra serrate ciò che detto ad alta voce frantumerebbe il suo orgoglio.  
“Sì che lo sei!” la voce di Bucky è dolce e ferma, incoraggiante come sempre “Se davvero pensi che una cosa simile possa essere importante per me, non mi conosci bene quanto credevo”  
“Non è questo” Steve soppesa le parole di un discorso complicato che non credeva avrebbe mai affrontato fuori dalla propria testa “E' importante per me, Buck, perché sei tu... Perché vorrei poterti baciare come meriti, perché non voglio essere meno di chiunque ti abbia baciato fino ad oggi.”  
Le parole del Capitano suonano come l'eco di un sogno che Bucky deve aver fatto un migliaio di volte e che gli brucia gli occhi quando sfiora la sua mano e gli si avvicina di più “Perché non mi baci e basta?”  
E' solo un sussurro senza alcuna malizia, la sua voce è gentile ed innocente come quella di un ragazzino, solo pochi centimetri in più e potrebbe essere lui a colmare la distanza, ma non lo fa, sa che in quel momento il suo amico ha bisogno di sentirsi all'altezza e Bucky non farebbe mai nulla che anche solo rischi di sminuirlo.  
Il coraggio che muove ancora una volta il braccio di Steve ha il nome che in assoluto gli è più caro, è quella forza speciale che solo il suo migliore amico riesce a dargli; dita ancora incerte scivolano tra i capelli del Sergente, gli solleticano la cute fino alla nuca e le sue labbra tornano ad appartenergli completamente.  
Si baciano a lungo in un silenzio di vetro, è un contatto delicato e puro, carico di tutto l'affetto dell'amicizia di una vita, di intere giornate trascorse insieme, di bisticci per nulla e pace fatta con abbracci che tolgono il fiato; Bucky succhia piano le labbra di Steve, con lento timore intreccia le dita alle sue e lo cerca, lo insegue, ovunque, così come è sempre stato, fino alla fine.  
“Non sei mai stato _meno.._ di nessuno Steve, non per me!” lo consola Bucky e, una volta libero dalla sua bocca, lo ama con gli occhi, anche se forse il suo amico non se ne accorge e continua ad accarezzargli il viso con cerchi lenti del pollice sullo zigomo, in corrispondenza di uno dei crudeli segni di una prigionia violenta.  
E' Bucky a ricercare il contatto ancora una volta, lo bacia a fondo, gli scompiglia i capelli con mani tremanti e sospira brividi al tocco setoso della lingua di Steve sulla propria che aspettava impaziente e ora la coccola con dedizione maniacale.  
Nebbia e fiamme alimentano un desiderio che sembra peccato ammettere ad alta voce ed è pericoloso e probabilmente un rischio sciocco abbandonarsi ad esso, dovrebbero fermarsi e fare ciò che è logico e non ciò che è giusto, ma la pelle del Sergente freme sotto le dita del Capitano e ne invoca tutte le attenzioni.  
Bucky ha gli occhi incatenati a quelli sgranati dell'altro, quando ciò che è giusto prende il sopravvento e, senza pensare più, si alza in piedi e, un indumento alla volta, senza nessuna fretta, si spoglia fino a scoprire ogni centimetro del suo fisico perfettamente teso. Si morde le labbra, respira piano e lascia a Steve tutto il tempo che può servirgli a comprendere quel suo desiderio bruciante, a capire se quel fuoco arde anche in lui, oppure no e la risposta arriva rapida, quasi istantanea.  
Steve tormenta il bordo della branda con dita nervose solo qualche secondo prima di alzarsi e colmare la distanza che li separa, le mani scivolano lungo i fianchi stretti del suo migliore amico, risalgono la sua schiena liscia solleticandogli la pelle, mentre, chinato appena il capo, strofina lo zigomo sul suo, le labbra dal suo orecchio giù fino al collo ed è così improvvisamente surreale guardarlo dall'alto in basso, come se il cambiamento del proprio corpo fosse avvenuto in quel preciso istante e solamente lui se ne rendesse conto.  
“E' strano..” sussurra piano, quasi ride per la follia della cosa, la massima assurdità dovrebbe essere averlo lì, nudo tra le proprie mani eppure “Non sono abituato a guardarti da qui” spiega imbarazzato.  
Il viso di Bucky si illumina di uno di quei sorrisi magnetici che solo lui sa fare “Io sì!” risponde sicuro, non ha bisogno di guardarlo in modo diverso, ciò che ha sempre attirato i suoi occhi è ancora lì, immutato.  
Il Capitano sorride ancora, senza sforzo lo solleva tra le braccia causando la più dolce delle sue risate e lo adagia sulla branda con la delicatezza unica che si riserva solo a qualcosa di molto fragile e prezioso; non può smettere di guardarlo, ha quel velo di barba incolta che in un'altra situazione non avrebbe lasciato crescere fino a quel punto e che dona al suo viso un fascino selvaggio, il profumo intensissimo della sua pelle nuda strega la mente di Steve, sa del primo sole di primavera, quando le giornate iniziano ad allungarsi, sa di buono, sa di un luogo a cui fare ritorno, sa di casa. Gli occhi del Capitano rapiti dalla lieve malizia che arriccia le sue labbra, non può smettere di guardarlo perché Bucky è bello, bellissimo, e riesce ad avere l'innocenza di un angelo mentre gli infila le mani sotto la divisa e apre impudico le gambe per lasciargli spazio.  
Si baciano ancora, questa volta con maggiore consapevolezza e un desiderio difficile da contenere, Steve cerca la lingua di Bucky con la propria, gli lecca il palato, gli divora le labbra, le sue dita studiano ogni centimetro della pelle del compagno, dalla vita, disegnano percorsi invisibili che lo fanno agitare in uno spasmo involontario all'altezza dell'anca appena sporgente; annaspano entrambi privati dell'aria quando, artigliata la sua coscia, il Capitano si spinge con il bacino contro quello dell'amico, il cavallo dei pantaloni lo stritola così forte da appiattirgli il cervello, tanto da non riuscire più a sentire l'imbarazzo, solo l'eccitazione.  
Un istante per riprendere aria, quanto basta per eliminare ciò che resta di quella insopportabile divisa e Steve torna a sistemarsi tra le gambe dell'altro e a divorarlo con gli occhi, non è certo di cosa dovrebbe fare, o fino a dove potrebbe spingersi ed è ancora una volta Bucky ad incoraggiarlo, gli bacia il collo e gli percorre la clavicola con labbra morbide come petali di primavera. Porta la mano tra le gambe del Capitano, due dita scivolano lente per tutta la lunghezza del suo membro eretto, liscio e deliziosamente caldo al tatto, appena umido sulla punta, impaziente ed ingorda di attenzioni che il Sergente non tarda a dedicargli, massaggiandola piano, prima di scendere di nuovo verso il basso e risalire ancora. Bucky flette il corpo quando il fiato caldo di Steve gli ansima nell'orecchio e approfondisce il contatto carezzandogli i fianchi con le cosce, sfregando il proprio membro iperteso su quello dell'amico, li friziona insieme, ansima e trema di piacere e del desiderio che lo infiamma e spinge il suo liquido preseminale a traboccare imperlando l'asta.  
Bucky cerca la bocca del suo migliore amico, la reclama e la possiede con passione ed urgenza mentre si muove per liberarsi e ribaltare le loro posizioni, così da potersi sistemare a cavallo delle sue gambe.  
“Steve” sospira all'avventurarsi delle mani del compagno che gli risalgono il petto seguendo l'intarsio perfetto degli addominali contratti sotto la pelle chiara e la curva delicata dei pettorali, fino a sfiorarne il viso e le labbra morbide che si dischiudono per invitarlo ad entrare; il contatto umido con la lingua di Bucky è una scarica elettrica diretta ai lombi del Capitano e questa volta è lui a stimolare le virilità di entrambi una sull'altra e a farlo mugolare con la bocca piena. Bucky spinge il bacino alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore e gli succhia due dita, una alla volta, poi insieme stuzzicandole con la lingua ed i suoi occhi liquidi hanno quel colore indefinito che a Steve piace scoprire sempre nuovo ogni volta: la luce gialla della lampada all'interno della tenda gli accarezza le iridi donando loro una tonalità di verde calda che gli ricorda casa e che lo fa sembrare ancora più bello, dolce e sfacciato al tempo stesso.  
“Toccami...” ordina, anche se la sua suona come una supplica e solleva il bacino quel tanto che basta a Steve per eseguire quanto richiesto; respira a fatica il Capitano, ma non può fare a meno di muoversi verso di lui, attirato come da una fonte di vita, porta le due dita umide tra le sue natiche ed è con la massima cura che solletica l'anello di muscoli dell'amico, ma sentirlo fremere ed aggrapparsi a lui con forza, lo ferma.  
“Buck-”  
“Fallo...” Bucky lo prega di nuovo, lo guarda negli occhi e lo bacia con dolcezza “Fallo, Steve”  
Le labbra del Capitano rubano le sue in un bacio di passione pura, lo stringe a sé, pelle su pelle e, con il cuore in gola, supera quella barriera e affonda in lui con l'indice, una falange alla volta: Bucky si irrigidisce, geme nella sua bocca, ma Steve lo tiene con forza e insiste fino a penetrarlo completamente, le sue pareti interne si agitano come impazzite e il suo corpo freme, attraversato da brividi invisibili. Il dito si muove quasi subito, ritorna sui propri passi con la stessa lenta cura, per poi affondare nuovamente e Bucky si morde il labbro per nascondere la voce quando le attenzioni del suo compagno si fanno più intense e continue.  
“Stai bene?” Steve lo accarezza con la voce, ha bisogno di certezze, di sapere che non gli sta facendo del male, perché non lo sopporterebbe, ma Bucky non risponde, non può, non con quella tonalità falsata che non riuscirebbe a controllare, annuisce solo contro la sua spalla, dandogli così la conferma di poter andare oltre.  
Anche se il timore gli attanaglia il petto, Steve aggiunge un secondo dito al primo e forza quello strettissimo passaggio ad aprirsi di più e, mordersi a sangue, ormai non ha più alcuna utilità per il Sergente che sfoga dolore e piacere in un gemito che gli butta il capo all'indietro.  
Bucky gli stropiccia i capelli e gli lecca la bocca, ansima tra i baci e gli mugola sulla lingua mentre le dita di Steve scavano in lui sempre più a fondo privandolo dell'ultima scintilla di lucidità e pudore; usa la saliva sul palmo della propria mano per bagnare l'erezione dura e gonfia del suo compagno e si sistema su di lui per poterlo accogliere dentro di sé.  
“Mi vuoi, Steve?” soffia piano, la sua voce è come un velo di burro sul pane tostato, calda e suadente, deliziosa, fomenta il desiderio del Capitano come avesse l'acquolina in bocca.  
“Ti voglio!” risponde con una sicurezza che non gli appartiene in quel momento, non del tutto, gli artiglia i glutei per aprirli e per tirarlo a sé in modo che l'apertura sia a diretto contatto con il suo membro dolorante e, finalmente, Bucky si cala su di lui, annullando ogni distanza che li separa, centimetro dopo centimetro fino ad accoglierlo tutto.  
Inarca la schiena, il capo gettato all'indietro in un gemito di godimento impossibile da trattenere, il sesso di Steve lo spacca a metà scavando il suo ventre in fiamme così a fondo da togliergli il fiato.  
Il Capitano rantola a fatica, una raffica di spilli su per la spina dorsale lo coglie impreparato, il corpo di Bucky brucia, stretto come una morsa impazzita che lo stimola senza sosta, vorrebbe respirare, ma ha dimenticato come farlo e non ha il tempo di ricordarselo prima che il suo amante si muova ancora, costringendolo ad ansimare. L'erezione di Steve scivola dentro di lui fino ad essere quasi liberata del tutto, per poi venire abbracciata di nuovo dalla carne rovente del Sergente che guaisce ancora, sempre più aperto; ondeggia i fianchi facendo leva con le braccia, le mani dietro di sé aggrappate alle cosce dell'amico, si muove lento penetrandosi ritmicamente, il respiro pesante ed i muscoli dell'addome gonfi ad ogni affondo, il piacere che gli devasta il viso e la voce, trabocca il rivoli d'argento, umidi sul suo sesso teso.  
_Bello_ , _sensuale_ , _eccitante_ sono le uniche parole disarticolate che popolano la mente di Steve, ma sono solo un eco dietro a quella che lo tormenta sopra tutte: _osceno._  
Bucky è osceno, lo è il suo corpo aperto e bagnato, quella voce che non riconosce ed il godimento che legge nella liquidità dei suoi occhi ogni volta che gli entra dentro, non sembra nemmeno lo stesso ragazzo sempre curato e ben vestito, impeccabile nella divisa da Sergente, eppure non è mai stato più bello di così!  
“Buck...” Steve si solleva a sedere ed invoca il suo nome, respirandoglielo sul collo, serra tra i denti la linea netta della mascella sotto l'orecchio, ha fame di lui, di sentirlo completamente e di averlo solo per sé. Una spinta del bacino ed il Capitano lo fa gemere più forte, le mani artigliate sui suoi fianchi per aiutarlo a mantenere il movimento ed incitarlo a non interrompere quella splendida tortura: il calore bruciante che lo stritola, lo soffoca e gli annebbia i pensieri, il piacere gli risale le membra in un'onda di fuoco.  
Bucky incrocia le braccia dietro al suo collo “Ti piace?” gli sussurra all'orecchio con voce roca facendolo avvampare come un ragazzino e ricordandogli all'istante che quella è la sua prima volta e che mai, neanche per sbaglio, ha osato immaginare che sarebbe stata con lui, con l'unica persona che ha mai desiderato sul serio, con il suo Bucky, che ora è _veramente suo!_  
“Mi piace, Buck! Mi piaci tu” l'attenzione di Steve è tutta per lui, per i suoi occhi addolciti dal sorriso sbieco che gli incurva le labbra, lo bacia con dolcezza assaporando piano la sua lingua mentre, senza sforzo, inverte le loro posizioni e spinge in lui. Mugolii di delizia si perdono nelle loro bocche ancora unite, le cosce di Bucky gli si stringono sui fianchi, il suo corpo si agita sinuoso alla ricerca di una contatto maggiore, così profondo che gli tocchi l'anima ed il suo compagno non tarda ad accontentarlo; le spinte si fanno più intense e decise, poi lente e profonde, Steve incrocia le dita alle sue bloccandogli le mani e stringe i denti in un vano tentativo di controllarsi ancora, ma il piacere che gli risale la carne è irrinunciabile e ne vorrebbe sempre di più, ancora di più, lo divora famelico come un animale feroce.  
“Ancora... Steve! Anco..ra..” le suppliche del Sergente si perdono tra i gemiti ed il tintinnio delle dog tags adagiate sulla sua pelle umida che, come una musica, scandiscono il ritmo sempre più frenetico del loro amarsi.  
Ancora poco, il suo limite si avvicina con la violenza di un fiume in piena, ha il nome del suo migliore amico cucito alle labbra, come una preghiera a Dio ripetuta all'infinito in un sussurro di speranza. Bucky sgrana occhi lucidi di lacrime quando gli ultimi affondi sconnessi di Steve riversano in lui il rovente apice del suo piacere e lo portano all'estasi, schizzata senza vergogna sul ventre di entrambi.  
Stremato, il Capitano si accascia sul corpo umido e caldo dell'amico che lo stringe tra le braccia e non vorrebbe lasciarlo andare mai più, perché averlo dentro di sé, pelle su pelle, lo fa sentire diverso, completo, come se finalmente ogni cosa fosse perfettamente al suo posto e non ci fosse più niente di sbagliato nel mondo, ma tutto svanisce: sentirlo scivolare via è presagio di morte o di qualcosa di peggio che gli striscia sulla pelle tra inquietanti brividi di ghiaccio, il distacco è così violento da mozzargli il fiato e, per un istante, la paura lo fa tremare.  
“Scusa, ti stavo schiacciando...” la voce imbarazzata di Steve lo richiama alla realtà in cui il suo migliore amico è ancora lì, steso al suo fianco su quella scomodissima branda da campo su cui stare in due è praticamente impossibile.  
“Non ti scusare. Mi piaceva essere schiacciato” scherza il Sergente e ridono insieme, più per confusione che per altro, ma il disagio tra loro è solo una nube leggera, ciò che li lega è troppo forte da essere intaccato così facilmente.  
“Sei così bello, Steve” Bucky gli sfiora lo zigomo con le dita e sorride alla sua reazione “Ho sempre temuto che qualcuno se ne sarebbe accorto, prima che tu ti accorgessi di me”  
“Sei di nuovo un idiota, Buck! Mi sono accorto di te così tanto tempo fa, che nemmeno me lo ricordo” lo rimbecca Steve e storce le labbra prima di provocarlo ancora “Forse se non fossi stato impegnato ad uscire con tutte le donne di Brooklyn lo avresti notato”  
“Esagerato! ..pensavo che avrebbe attirato la tua attenzione, così avremmo litigato, tu mi avresti insultato e io ti avrei baciato.. mi sembrava un buon piano!” il Sergente alza le spalle difronte all'espressione di compatimento dell'amico.  
“Scusami, amico, ma fa davvero schifo!”  
“Che ne sai tu di com'è un buon piano? Non mi pare che tu abbia fatto di meglio...”  
“Hai ragione” sospira Steve e gli prende il mento tra due dita, sfiorandolo dove il velo di barba gioca con la sua fossetta “E' che non ci avrei mai sperato...”  
Il suo amico si morde il labbro mentre gli circonda il collo con le braccia “Questo perché sei stupido!”  
“Senti chi parla!” lo asseconda il Capitano stringendogli la vita tra le mani per avvicinarlo di più.  
Un ultimo sospiro sulle labbra di Steve “Punk!”  
Un ultimo sorriso contro la bocca di Bucky “Jerk!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello travelers! Kisa welcomes you in the Undying Silver Cave, be her guests! 
> 
> Hello hello!! Eccomi tornata di nuovo in questo bellissimo fandom con una nuova FF.  
> Tecnicamente era partita come un “scrivo una ff breve” per partecipare alla challenge #AstuckyADay, Task n. 15, prompt First time, organizzata dal gruppo FB “till the end of the line”, ma dato che il tempo mi è scarseggiato e la mia prolessitudine colpisce sempre, alla fine invece di un giorno ci ho messo tipo tre settimane a scriverla, RIP ME!  
> In ogni caso è stata ispirata da quel prompt quindi mi pare giusto precisarlo.  
> Non ho molto altro da dire, in realtà di ipotesi su una ipotetica loro First time ne ho così tante che potrei scriverne dieci di FF, ma questa mi piaceva molto. Penso sia chiaro, ma precisiamo, il momento è subito subito immediatamente dopo che Steve ha liberato Bucky dall'HYDRA.  
> Mi piace sempre molto pensare a Steve come un ragazzo molto “puro” un po' impacciato in certe cose e quindi mi piace pensare che questa sia proprio la sua prima volta in tutto XD  
> Altra cosa a cui tengo tanto è mostrare quanto penso che Bucky sia perso per lui e lo sia sempre stato, così mentre altri hanno sempre visto in lui solo un ragazzino malaticcio, un “mezzo uomo”, Bucky lo ha sempre guardato al di là di questo, lo ha sempre guardato per quello che era davvero e lo ha sempre amato per questo. Adoro questa cosa!  
> Detto ciò non vi rompo più, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Grazie a tutti!!
> 
> Xo xo!!
> 
> Kisa


End file.
